


if you’re fast enough, no one can see the red

by dhufflebee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Season 6b Never happened, excessive blushing, just humour me please, rated T for some swearing, this is a super rare crossover pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhufflebee/pseuds/dhufflebee
Summary: New town, fun banter, and entirely too-good-looking deputies.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Patty Spivot, Patty Spivot & Valerie Clarke
Kudos: 4





	if you’re fast enough, no one can see the red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this was (and still is) supposed to be part of a multi-chapter crossover fanfiction that at this point I'm afraid will never see the light of day. Jordan/Patty is probably my ultimate dream ship, and I didn't want these couple of scenes to go to waste, since the whole thing is fairly self-contained, even if a bit out of the blue.
> 
> For context: This is set a couple of years after the ending of Teen Wolf season 6a (with 6b never happening), and things in Beacon Hills have dialled down a lot, but not completely. As for Patty, after leaving the City she did some lab/science-y stuff for some years before moving to California and joining the Sheriff's Department.

Patty watched the computer screen turn black after another day at the precinct, and started collecting her things from her desk. She absentmindedly stood up, already thinking about the leftover pasta waiting for her at home. She grabbed the car keys in a swift motion and almost bumped into Clarke, immediately apologizing profusely.

Clarke shook her head, chuckling. «Listen, I hope I’m not thwarting any big plans of yours, but I need your help.»

«Why? Is everything alright?» Patty asked, a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

«No, scratch that: I want your company,» Clarke said with a smile, leaving Patty a little baffled.

«What for? And no, I don’t have any big plans.» ( _Goodbye pasta, then._ )

Clarke stepped closer to Patty and lowered her voice a bit: «Next week is the Sheriff’s birthday, and we usually throw him a party, nothing fancy. I’m in charge of the decorations, but I swear all these people here have _no taste_ ». She looked around her with mock indignation, dwelling for a good three seconds on Strauss, and making Patty chuckle. «Also – she said with a chirpier tone – we could have dinner together, you and me. We haven’t really had time to talk since you got here».

«Sure, why not? Give me a sec to get changed and then we can go.»

«Great, thanks! I’m driving!» Clarke exclaimed, going back to her desk.

Patty smiled and realized she'd been clutching her car keys so hard they'd left red marks on her fingers. She dropped them on her desk and stretched her hand a couple times. ( _What is it, Patty? Is it because of that split second you thought she was in danger? Come on, you’re not in Central City anymore, no need to be so tense all the time._ ) She looked up and caught Parrish staring at her; he averted her eyes before she did, smiling slightly. Patty could feel his eyes on her again while she took a clean shirt from the bottom drawer, but when she stood up and went to the locker room Parrish wasn’t looking at her anymore. The smile was still on his lips, though, as if he’d been reading something fun or watching a cute video or whatever. She liked it when he smiled.

( _Um, what? Hurry up, Patty._ )

* * *

«I was thinking maybe some festoons? Like blue or something?» Clarke proposed, holding two packages so that Patty could see them.

«Yeah, but no balloons, or it’ll look like a christening. I like this one,» Patty said, pointing to the bird-shaped decorations.

Clarke nodded and threw the package inside the cart, then turned around and continued perusing the shelves. «So, how do you find it here in Beacon Hills?» she asked, picking up a little box of cake candles.

«Oh you know, it’s nice… quiet but not boring, lovely people at the precinct…» Patty answered with a smile and a half-shrug.

«Lovely people, huh?» Clarke raised one eyebrow and shot her a knowing look. ( _Knowing what, Patty really couldn’t say._ ) «Well, first of all thank you for the compliment,» she said, making Patty laugh. «Then: how’s working with Parrish?»

«Uh? It’s not like we’re partnered up or anything.»

«Yeah I know, but honestly you’ve been here for what? a month and a half? And you’ve happened to work slash do deputy stuff with him more than some of us ever have _in years_. So…» Clarke explained, nudging Patty on the shoulder.

«So… yeah, he’s a great guy,» Patty admitted, to which Clarke replied with a loud “ha!”.

Patty tried to shush her, but they were both laughing and it wasn’t much use. «Parrish is very nice, alright. He’s been kind to me from day one, and in this line of work that’s not a given.»

«Yeah» Clarke sighed, putting some blue paper cups in the cart. «So, nice and kind… something else to say about him?»

«I don’t know, cute?» Patty said offhandedly. Then she freezed and shut her eyes. ( _What. on. earth._ ) That wasn’t a lie, obviously, but she sure as hell didn’t mean to say it out loud. To Clarke.

Clarke turned around so fast she needed to balance herself, before exclaiming, half-surprised half-amused, «What?! I meant something like snarky or intense!»

«Well, that too!»

«That what?»

«Snarky! And weirdly intense!» ( _Oh, nice desperate tone.)_

Clarke squinted and nodded, before asking a little mischievously: «But he’s also cute?»

Patty huffed, well aware she’d brought that on herself. «Oh, come on, he _is_! You can’t deny it, just look at him!» she exclaimed, gesturing as if Parrish had been there in the aisle with them.

«Who am I to disagree, Spivot?» Clarke answered mockingly, earning a playful shove from Patty, who was feeling a blush creep up from her neck and really didn’t want it to reach her cheeks.

«Good-looking deputies aside,» Clarke said after a while, snickering when Patty rolled her eyes, «do you regret leaving the big city? Or is the Beacon County Sheriff’s Department worth it?»

Patty took her time to answer. Sure, in Central City she’d made detective – even if in an unorthodox way – and the job had been thrilling, but the turn for the worst her life had almost taken, all the weird shit and the lies… «Yeah no, all things considered I’m happy I’ve landed here. There’s a sense of community that wasn’t there back in Central City, and Beacon Hills looks, I don’t know, simple? Genuinely normal? More than the city, at least.»

She really hoped that was the case: she’d already seen more absurd stuff than your average joe sees in a lifetime, and it had been tiring and difficult and rewarding and exciting and— mh, maybe she _did_ miss the supernatural part after all.

She barely registered Clarke’s little scoff and furrowed brows. 

* * *

Patty reached Clarke’s desk and placed the bag of decorations on her chair, all the while berating her own forgetfulness for making her go back into the precinct to collect her car keys. She turned around, still so lost in her own thoughts that a quiet “hey” coming from her right made her jump.

( _Jesus, Patty, it’s just—_ ) «Parrish! What are you still doing here? The shift’s long over!» she said, sounding slightly accusatory and way more bewildered than she actually was.

«I just had some reports to finish,» he answered, tilting his head and looking bemused.

«Yeah, makes sense,» Patty muttered, getting quickly to her desk and grabbing her keys. The conversation with Clarke at the store was echoing in her mind, and she could feel the blush creeping back. «Are you going home soon?»

«Hopefully. I’m not very good at this, unfortunately» Parrish answered, knocking on the side of the computer monitor.

«Have you eaten?» _(What_ _is this? What are you, his mom? Or hs girlfr—uh._ )

«Actually no, I haven’t» he answered, shrugging his shoulders. «I’ll survive.»

Patty studied him for a few seconds, before reaching into her bag and handing him a tupperware with a smile. «Here, you can take this.»

Parrish looked up and shot her a questioning look, and she nudged the box in his direction. He took it and asked: «What’s in it?»

«Zucchini shrimp pasta.»

His eyes lit up and he thanked her enthusiastically, with a big smile that Patty was decidedly _not_ ready for. She felt like a fire had been lit under her cheeks, like she couldn’t do anything but stare at his face, at his smile, at his green eyes... «Ok,» she blurted out, before turning around and walking towards the door as quickly as possible. ( _Good Lord._ )

«Good night, Spivot! See you tomorrow!» Parrish yelled when she was almost out of the room.

«You too!» she shouted back without turning around. Her face was burning.


End file.
